Tekken as I Know It
by jc-1225
Summary: Jin meets a new girl and she's much better than him. Julia plots against Anna. Jin also likes Ling but finds out she likes Bryan. RR please
1. Rose

K this is just from Tekken 1, 2, 3, and Tag 'cause that's all I know. And I put myself in my stories and I'm gonna be a girl named Rose. And everyone is at a high school for like they learn to fight in school and like otherwise it's a normal school. And the people from the older Tekkens are the same age as everyone else. And instead of Michelle being Julia's mother, it's her sister and Jin's parents are his brother and sister as well.

Pigeon

Jin looked up from his soccer game to see a new girl. 'Who the heck is that?' he asked himself. Jin knew everyone in school. As he stared, the ball hit him in the face.

"Dude, Jin the whole point of being the goalie is that you have to pay attention!" Julia scolded him. "What are you looking at anyway? Oh my gosh, everyone's been looking at her all day. I personally don't see anything so great about her."

"She's hot!"

"Oh, shut up, Jin. Guys, Jin canceled the game." Julia was about ready to slap him. "Go talk to her already!" Jin took her advice and walked up to the new girl.

"Nina, just shut up already. My moves are way better than yours," Anna remarked to her sister. "And Eddy, quit being so gay!"

"Anna, our moves are exactly the same." Nina noticed Jin standing there. "What do you want Jin?"

"Actually, I'm here to talk to her." He pointed to the new girl.

"I should have known. Rose, he's all yours."

"Have you come to challenge me in a match, um, Jim?" Rose asked.

"It's Jin and no I've come to, um…"

"He's come to ask you out." Julia appeared behind him.

"Thanks, Jule."

"No problem. So? Are you going to say something?" Julia asked her.

"I've never been on a date before…all the other guys were ugly." Jin blushed. "Alright, I will, I'll go out with you." She smiled at Jin and he was happy and he walked away.

"Sorry, my friend's being a dork. Here's his phone number." Julia walked away.


	2. Bermuda Triangle Slap

Julia, Jin, and Ryan were playing catch with Ryan's football. Anna watched gleefully. "Ryan," she waved and blew him a kiss. Ryan only watched Anna and he wasn't paying attention when Julia threw the ball. The football hit him in the face.

"Why is it that every time a guy stares at a girl he gets hit in the face?" Julia asked.

"Maybe because _you're_ the one with the ball!" Jin exclaimed.

"Hmm yeah, you do have a point there." Julia smiled and laughed a little. "You guys are idiots."

"Are we, or are you just an evil –" the rest of Jin's words were muffled by the beep of the school bell.

Anna started walking closer to the group. "Oh, no, it's the _witch_." Julia started walking away. She didn't care for Anna much.

"Hey Ryan, what's up with Julia?" Anna asked. She was the only one allowed to call him by his real name, everyone else either called him Bob or Bob III.

"No idea."

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late!" Jin announced.

"Today," the teacher told them. "Jin will be practicing with Rose… Rose, you do know how to fight, am I correct?" She nodded.

"You wouldn't take it offensive if I beat you bad, would you?" Rose asked with a smirk. They began. Rose dodged and blocked his every move and hit him when she got the chance. She did moves she had picked up from others. Bermuda Triangle, then slapped him in the face. She began laughing because he couldn't hit her. It was not that he didn't find it in him but she was just too good. She was kinda like Unknown but better.

"Time! And Rose is today's winner!" the teacher announced.

"Oh, poor little Jinikins," Ryan laughed as Jin and Rose took their seats. Julia looked at him in disgust. "Well, sorry."

Jin and Rose walked home together. "Come with, I want you to meet my mom."

"Hey, honey, how was school?" her mother asked kindly. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Mom, this is Jin, he's my new boyfriend."

"Oh, she is my daughter. He _is _cute. Gosh, I never got _that_ lucky." Her mother seemed so excited for her daughter.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Jin turned to leave. Rose stopped him with a hug and a fake Bermuda Triangle Slap. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, mom, Jin and I practiced together in class today. I won. Bermuda Triangle Slap, works every time. He couldn't even hit me."

"Incredible, shows you're improving. Well it was nice meeting you too Jin. You have a good day." Her mother seemed really nice. And she was.

Jin walked home and at dinner Jun started talking to him. "So what's up with you and the new girl? I heard you asked her out?"

"I did." Jin put more food into his mouth.

"Did you get a kiss?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh, shut up, and yes I did!"

"And she beat you up, Bermuda Triangle Slap! Burn!" Kazuya said laughing. Jin rolled his eyes at his brother's comment.


	3. Loved

Jin lay on his bed singing; he had no idea what it was and had never heard it before. "She says she's just a girl, I think there's something more. She says you've changed her world. So won't you tell me, is there something more to you, maybe you can be the one for me, to turn my life into just what I need, maybe you can save my soul, maybe you can be my best friend, too. Maybe you…" this was softer than the Linkin Park stuff he usually listens to.

"Jin, shut up! Mom, Jin's singing again!" Jun called. Her room was connected to his and the wall was quite thin.

"Jin, shut up and listen to your sister," their mom said.

"Well she's on the phone all night, Ma, that's why she's always tired." He spoke too soft for her to hear.

"Oh my gosh, Jun, you're such a drama queen," Kazuya told her.

"Shut it," Jun glared.

"Go to sleep," Kazuya stated in a gothic 'I don't care' tone.

"No," Jun retorted.

"Both of you just shut up! You're giving me a major headache," their mother replied. They both walked to their rooms.

Jin's cell rings. "Hello?" Rose is on the other end.

"Hey, buddy."

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Jin tried to make conversation.

"Just callin' to say hi and my mother's staring at me and it's scary."

"Oh, wow, that's interesting," he joked.

There was silence, then she says, "You know, I've really changed. I used to be rude and cruel and I just, I prayed and now, I mean, I never saw a change but now, I don't cuss, I'm not evil, I'm just…" she paused.

"Perfect," he finished the sentence for her. "And, um," he hesitated. "I love you." He was kinda nervous; he didn't know what she would say.

"Oh, you're sweet. I love you, too." His heart jumped as if it skipped a beat. He felt special. He _was_ special. He was loved.


	4. Julia and Jin, Plotting

"Hey, Jin, can I talk to for a minute?" Julia asked walking farther away.

"Uh, sure, I'll be back in a minute, Rose. So, what's up, Jul?" Jin asked her.

"I'm plotting….against Anna….the witch. What should I do?" Julia asked after he finally understood.

"Well, you shouldn't hurt her bad, and make it look like an accident; don't want Bob III to be angry that you hurt his girl. Maybe ask if you can practice with her and hit her with all your best; say you were going easy on her and that she wasn't really trying. Give that a thought. I gotta get back to my girl," he chuckled. "Good luck; she does need a wake up call." He returned to his girlfriend. "Sorry about that. I'm back, mahaha," Jin laughed. Rose thought it was funny too. He kissed her again. "Well," he noticed Ling Xiaoyu's new look. "Look who's trying to fit in now." Jin laughed again. She was dressed in black, instead of her preppy clothes, and her hair was brushed and down. 'Ooh, hot, I've always liked her, but never her look…until now, I'd better wait a while, a few more weeks,' Jin thought to himself.

"Oh, she looks awesome. We should go compliment her…together." Rose knew Jin liked her new look as well. "Hey, Ling! Nice hair. The black looks better than the yellow and blue and reds you usually wear.

"Yeah, thanks, my dad was kinda tying me down, he likes bright colors and pigtails. Mom only wanted him to be happy so I could never get away with wearing this. But they divorced yesterday. I'm not that sad really. I never really liked my dad much. So, now, I can wear what ever I want." Ling Xiaoyu smiled.

Jin, with his arm around Rose's waist, walked away with Rose following. The bell rings again.

Rose stood still. She appeared to be zoned out. "Rose, Rose, Rose!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She showed no emotion. Rose collapsed and Jin caught her. He carried her to the couch in the back of the classroom. Jin didn't know if she was asleep….standing…or she fainted or collapsed from the sun.

Time for the practice. Rose was still out cold. Anna hit fast. Julia flipped her…a few times. She punched, kicked, threw, and pushed. Anna really didn't try.

"Time! Julia wins for today." The teacher had a blank tone.

A voice is heard from the back of the room. "Did my allergies take me down again?" It was Rose. She sounded tired.

Jin rushed back to help her to her feet. 'How will I tell her?' he asked himself 'That's not important now.' "Yeah, you were out," he told her. "You missed the practice. It was Julia and Anna. Julia won."

"Good," she mumbled under her breath. She didn't like Anna either.

'I think I'll just have to tell her that I love her but I think I love Ling more and that I've loved Ling longer. Oh my gosh, what do I do? I'll ask Julia later.' He was quite for a while.

"You alright? You're so quiet today. Something wrong?" Julia asked.

"Tell you later."


	5. Heartbreak

"Jin, I," Rose stumbled. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Jin asked.

"You're not the only one I spend my life with. Billy, the Christian boy down the street, he, he makes me feel really special. I'm not saying you don't, but—"

"I get it Rose, I understand. You're trying to break up with me, right?" Jin asked. She nodded. "You see, I was going to break up with you as well. It's just that I've know Ling longer and—"

"I knew you liked her, I could just tell. Okay, no more needs to be said about this and we can go on with the rest of our lives." Rose was relieved that she didn't break his heart.

Julia walks up, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"I have to go talk to Ling," Jin was kinda joyful and yet…."Hey, Ling Xiaoyu," she waited for him to catch up. And when he got to her, he gave her a hug. Ling was confused, he had never hugged her before. She just embraced the moment and her heart smiled slightly.

"What was that for?" Ling asked, seeming flattered.

"I don't know, I just felt like giving you a hug," he told her.

"So where's your girlfriend?" she asked still smiling.

"What girlfriend?" he asked calmly.

"You mean Rose isn't your girlfriend?" Ling Xiaoyu asked confused.

"No I don't have a girlfriend, but I have a preference." Jin tried to be unspecific.

"Well, can you keep a secret? I think Brian is hot," Jin's heart was broken. She continued, "But I don't think he likes me though. So who is your 'preference' as you called it?" Ling asked kindly.

"Never mind, I gotta go, I'll see you later." Jin walked away, he didn't know what to do, he gave up his girlfriend for her and she likes someone else.


	6. Together

Rose saw Alyssabeth sitting at a table with Nina. "Lyssa?" she questioned.

Alyssabeth looked up, "Rose, I haven't seen you in…a month? That's a long time. You didn't tell me you came here. This is my first day." They hugged. Lyssa spotted Jin. "Ooh, he's cute," she exclaimed with her finger to lip, then laughed like she always does.

"Oh, yeah, that's Jin. He's hot. I was his girlfriend but I had to break up with him because he likes Ling Xiaoyu and I'm still with Billy," Rose told her. Her and Alyssabeth had been best friends forever.

Alyssabeth slapped her. "Girl, how could you give up something like that? And you're still going out with Billy? I so thought you'd be over him by now!" Now there was a red hand print on Rose's cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry," Alyssabeth said giving her friend a hug.

With all that happiness they totally forgot all about Nina. "Fine, Rose, don't say hi to me!" She walked away. Rose didn't even notice.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jin." Lyssa walked up to Jin and he didn't really seem to notice. He just sat there throwing rocks at the ground.

"Julia, what does Bryan have that I don't?" Jin asked.

"I don't know but it's certainly none of my concern," Lyssa laughed. Jin admired her sense of humor. "I'm Alyssabeth. Today's my first day here."

"Well congratulations, I'm Jin, nice to meet you," he said in a humorous voice.

"I'm Julia," she held out her hand for Lyssa to shake it. She didn't even bother touching her hand.

"I know who you are; what am I, stupid or dead?" Alyssabeth didn't like Julia at all/ All of the sudden Ryan fell face first in the dirt. "Ha, ha, Ryan, you fell on your face!" Alyssabeth walked back and sat with Rose.

"I like her sense of humor; but I like Ling's….everything! I mean, everything about her, just…wow!" Jin seemed so amazed. Julia looked at him like he was crazy.

"So if Ling likes Bryan, then you have to do something to make her like you more," Julia explained.

Jin got up. "Hey, Bryan, do you like Ling Xiaoyu?"

"No, why?" Bryan asked.

"No reason," Jin shrugged.

Julia walked up to Ling. "Ling, Jin likes you, and he told me that you like somebody else. Why don't you like Jin? I mean, it's nothing against you or anything."

"I never said I didn't like Jin, because I do, but I like Bryan, too. But I would never tell him that." Ling told Julia, "You can if you'd like."

Soon after that, Jin and Ling became close. Then they were together, which made Lyssa mad.


	7. Obsessed

"Mom!"

"Dude, Jun, just shut up!" Kazuya shushed his sister. "Jin can sing if he wants to."

"But it's creeping me out!"

"Well too bad!" Kazuya replied again. They looked into his room. The name Ling Xiaoyu was written all over the walls. There was a picture of her on the ceiling, which Jin just so happened to be staring at. He began singing again:

"_I saw her yesterday  
and I never felt the feeling  
like the one I felt today  
and now  
it's taking over me  
I've never met anyone like you  
cuz I never could find the words to write you_."

"What the heck? Okay, um, you stay here; I'm gonna go call Ling." Jun started walking to the kitchen.

"No, leave him be," Kazuya replied softly.

"_she's been on my mind _

_she's working overtime  
she's got perfect reason  
says she loves to talk to Jesus  
I think I believe her when she says  
life can be so simple if we all just learned to pray_

_she's got every little thing I wanted  
and it still feels just like the day it started  
I'll say good bye to the broken hearted  
and I could never express the way  
I felt before tonight"_

They walked out of the room. Jun thought it was kinda cute the way her brother was so in love with Ling.

"_she sits there all alone  
she's reading from the chapter  
that she sometimes calls her own  
and now  
she's taking over me  
this girl I once rejected  
has now become the girl of my dreams"_

He kept singing gracefully. Everyone thought it was amazing how he could sing a song knowing it existed but not knowing what it was or having ever heard it before.

"_she's not an ordinary girl,  
I can see it in her eyes  
just an ordinary boy  
God must have heard my prayers last night"_

Jun suddenly burst out, "Is he becoming a Christian?"


	8. Lying Xiaoyu

"So, Xiaoyu, why don't you like Jin?" Jun asked calmly, yet, slyly.

"I never said I didn't. How do you know I don't?" Ling shot back just as slyly.

"You told my brother that you like Bryan."

"No, I just wanted to make him jealous of Bryan." Xiaoyu showed a wide smile. "No, I'm kidding. Of course I like Jin, but I'm not gonna tell him that!" She paused. "You can!" Her smile wasn't nearly as wide as her last one but she did crack a smile.

Jun glared at Xiaoyu and walked away. "Hey, Jin! Guess what! Xiaoyu likes you!"

Jin quickly sat up from his place on the grass. "Why would _she_ like me? I am nothing of interest, surely to her. What about Bryan?"

"She said she likes you but she had to think of something cause she wasn't about to tell you that. So she told me that I could tell you. Go ask her if you don't believe me." Jun said.

"Okay, I will." He walked off in Xiaoyu's direction. "Hey Ling, what up!" He sat down next to her, very close.

She smiled shyly and looked away for a quick second. He took her hand and she didn't pull it back.


End file.
